SAVE me & HEAR me
by fangimation
Summary: After being attacked, Myu runs into the YYH gang, but one of them seems familiar. Will love blossom or will old friends be reuintied? Myu
1. Default Chapter

FANG: okay, now i am going to try again. sorry it took so long, my computer was acting up.

HIEI: hn. get on with the story.

FANG: oops! i 'accidentitly' dropped all the sweet snow out the window.

HIEI: nooooooo!

FANG: laughs i am so evil!

DISCLAIMER: i do not own YYH!

* * *

SAVE me & HEAR me

Myu ran down the road not knowing were to go. She hade just seen her parent's murdered, and it wasn't done by a human. Now the man who killed them was chasing after her. It was raining and Myu turned the corner, gasping for air. Peering over she gasped. There, walking towards her was the murder. He had horns sticking out of his head and his fangs and claws hung down like icicles. His skin was covered in blood, her parents own no doubt, and he wore only a piece of ragged clothing to cover his front. Turning around and running she could see the headlines now...'16 year-old Myu Hymoki, found dead. Parents also found dead.' She tripped on a rock and hit the ground hard; her long grass green hair fell over her face (its goes to her back in the middle) making it stick like glue. Her creamy silver eyes pounded in her head, she had been running for so long.

There was no were to hide as the demon walked around the corner and spotted her. Myu looked around frantically for any help. There, up ahead of her, four figures were walking down the street, but away from her. She tried to call out but her voice wasn't there, only a small squeak escaped her mouth as the killer drew nearer. Lying on the ground she heard his footsteps. Slowly she turned her head, eyes wide with fear and...  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" she screamed as the demon raised his weapon, his claws. He struck her hard. The gash ran down her arms to part of her lower thorax (mainly from under the ribs to her knees). The four figures stopped to see who screamed and turned around to see her trying to crawl away from the demon.  
  
'Help me.' she thought as the demon raised his claws for another attack. Her eyes widened. Just before the demon attacked, a black blur appeared in front of her holding a sword. The stranger attacked the demon, slicing it to pieces.  
  
Myu turned her head to the approaching footsteps. Seeing them clearly, she saw a black haired boy who's hair was in his face, followed by a orange hair one and next a red head. Then she directed her attention to the one who saved her, he had gravity defying hair and crimson eyes (I think that's his eye color). He was looking at her.  
  
"Did you get?" asked the black haired one, his brown eyes looking at the short one who saved her.  
  
"Hn'. Yeah," he replied sheathing his sword.  
  
'Who...?' One of the strangers, the red head one, came forward and knelt down beside her. Myo winched when he touched her, but gradually let him come closer, he seemed all right.  
  
"Don't be afraid, were here to help you," he said in a calm soothing voice.  
  
"We should get her to a hospital or something," suggested the orange haired guy.  
  
Myu looked up at him...he seemed vaguely familiar. Her face was all smudgy and blood was pouring out from her deep wounds. 'Great. Today's my birthday and for a present what do I get? Two dead parents, a demon and a torn up kimono (that's what she's are wearing at the moment and was black with stars on it). Speaking of present...  
  
"Uh..." she crawled past her rescuer and to the shredded demon. Looking around, Myu could feel their eyes on her, watching. Myu's eyes landed on something hard and shiny covered in blood. There on the ground was a piece of crystal wrapped around by a golden dragon. Her mother, as a gift, gave it to her. She said that she was old enough for it to own.  
  
"What's that?" asked the black haired guy as she whipped and secured it in her other pocket. When she didn't answer he continued, "Let's go."  
  
Suddenly a pair of strong arms picked her up, his hands around her back and under her legs, and started walking. Whimpering she gazed up at the person who was carrying her, it was the red head one. He had green orbs that made her very comfortable in a stranger's presence.  
  
Ignoring the fact that she was bleeding on his shirt (ANwhich was white, the shirt gasps), he held her closer to his chest. He was surprisingly warm in this cold wet weather. Myu snuggled closer to him, she was tired, so tired. She closed her eyes slowly as his warmth covered her fragile body and went to sleep, but not before hearing someone make a comment that made her snort inwardly.  
  
"Hey, she's pretty."

* * *

FANG: ahhh! i know its short but you dont have to throw things at me!

HIEI: baka onna.

FANG: sings your just jealous because you didn'y get to carry her!

HIEI: grr.

FANG: please review!


	2. REALIZATION

**FANG**: okay, so it didn't work in the 'you' thing, so im going for normal.

HIEI: she does not own YYH.

**

* * *

**

**REALIZATION  
**  
Myo woke up the next morning startled. A loud thump came from behind the door, then voices. She sat up.  
  
"I'm telling you, she's up to something," came a gruff male voice.  
  
"How can she be if she's the one who was running?" came a calm yet stern voice.  
  
"All I'm saying is she dosen't feel right. Like she's not human or something."  
  
"And this coming from a guy who loves kittens," came another voice jokingly. She couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"Anyway, her injures were server, but she should be okay," came that same calm and cool voice.  
  
"Hn. I wouldn't be surprised if she died," came another that sounded irritated. It sounded like four young males in all. "With all the blood she lost, she should be dead." At this Myo looked down at her body. It was wrapped in bandages all along her arm to her lower body. She touched her arm slightly only to withdraw as pain shot up through her body. Trying to remember what happened last night, Myo tried moving her legs, but they felt numb and wouldn't move. She then decided to let that go and look around her surroundings, ignoring the senseless babbling out side the door, she noticed that this wasn't her room. It was someone else's. There was a bearer, closet, bed, window and bathroom: a plain room.  
  
'Where am I...' she thought as the events of last night slowly made its way into her memory, 'Mom...dad...'  
  
Feeling tears in her eyes she shook her head. Crying wouldn't bring them back, none of it will, they were dead and the realization was straining at her heart. She then tuned back into the conversation outside the door.  
  
"I'm telling you! I've seen that girl before!" yelled a whinny voice.  
  
"Shut up idiot! You'll wake her up!" came a sterner voice.  
  
Myo giggled again, a little to loudly, 'I'm already up, but who was that?' As if on cue the door opened and in walked the red head from last night. "I think I heard something."  
  
He looked a little surprised to see her sitting up in bed already, but he just smiled. "Hello, I'm glad your up."  
  
She pulled the covers up to cover herself, a little embarrassed at the state she was in. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted when three boys walked in: a boy with black hair that was gelled back and had brown eyes, a orange hair one with beady eyes who's face looked like he was beaten up by a cat and was scarred for life, and last a short, he was a bit taller than her (yes! haha. I made her short!) with gravity defying hair with a starburst in front and red crimson eyes.  
  
"You woke her up you idiot!" said the brown hair guy knocking the orange hair one in the head. He turned his attention back to her. "I'm Yusuke Urameshi," Yusuke said smiling.  
  
The orange haired one walked up to her and held her hands in his. "My name is Kazuma Kuwabara. Wanna bear my child?"  
  
Myo sweat dropped. "Uh..." now he was really looking familiar, so was his name...Kazuma...hmmm. Yusuke came and dragged him away.  
  
"Hn'. She wouldn't be interested in a baka like you," snapped the short one. She looked over at him with a question look on her face. "Hn." he turned his head towards the window.  
  
She just smiled and giggled. Which caught him a little off guard.  
  
Then the red head spoke up," My name is Shuuichi Minamio." He bowed. "Don't mind Hiei, he's always like that."  
  
"Hn." He replied.  
  
Myo nodded to all of them and smiled. 'They're all look so cute. Except Kazuma, he's okay but not cute.' She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. "Ahhhh...." she strained trying to get your voice out. Sadness covered her face as she realized that she couldn't speak. The night had taken something else important from her...her voice.  
  
They all waited. Kuwabara seemed to catch on quick. "You can't speak can you?" Everyone stared at him, shocked that his wee little brain caught on faster than theirs.  
  
Slowly and sadly she nodded. She then had an idea and tried to motion with her hands that she wanted something. Again he caught on quicker than everyone else and went into the other room. He came back with a pen and paper and handed them to her. She took them and started to write. Everyone stared at her.  
  
Yusuke leaned towards Kuwabara and whispered, "How did you know what she wanted?" Kuwabara shrugged, "I don't know, a kind of feeling I guess." he whispered back.  
  
Since she only knew how to speak Japanese and not how to write it, (is YYH a Japanese anime?) so she only wrote in her native tongue, French (that's right she can speak french!). It was kind of hard since her writing hand was wounded (which ever hand that was, I write with my right) so her handwriting was a bit sloppy. She passed it back to him when she had finished.  
  
Kuwabara squinted his eyes at the handwriting and scratched his head,"Huh? Oh, yeah! 'My name is Myo Hymoki. I just turned 16 yesterday. During my party a demon showed up and killed my parents, I escaped but was soon followed by it. I ran all the way from Kutano Valley seeking for help.'"  
  
"Kutona Valley?!" exclaimed Yusuke slapping his hand to his forhead. "Isn't that, like, 20 miles from here?" She nodded. Yusuke grinned. "You must really like your exercise." Myo hid her shock not knowing that Kuwabara could read French. (hehe, kuwabara seems smarter, hehe).  
  
Kuwabara shook his head in disbelief, he could read French?  
  
Myo suddenly felt stiff and uneasy. Even though she was in good company, she couldn't help but feel...that these guys were more than they seemed...almost inhuman or something. Especially Hiei and Kurama. She moved her arm again in a more comfortable position, it was feeling sore.  
  
Seeing this Kurama said, "Would you like to rest now?"  
  
Myo nodded, grateful that he caught on. Yusuke grinned at her, "Don't worry, your in good hands." He left the room followed by Kurama and Hiei.  
  
'This doesn't seem like a normal accident. We need more answers from her,' thought Hiei telepathically towards Kurama.  
  
'Yes, I know. But for now we'll let her rest,' replied Kurama.  
  
'Hn. Whatever you say fox boy,' with that he was gone in a flash.  
  
Kurama went into his room as so did Yusuke, Hiei went somewhere, only Kuwabara seemed to stay behind. Kuwabara stopped at the door and turned around. "You know, I cant shake the feeling that I met you before."  
  
Myo brightened up and gave him a 'me too' smile. He smiled back. "Oh, if your wondering a friend of mine patched you up."  
  
At this she blushed deeply. 'If he changed my clothes then...'  
  
"But don't worry!" he said quickly seeing the look on her face, "It was a girl. Were staying at Genkai's place right now, so take your time to heal."  
  
'He's really sweet...' she nodded.  
  
"Uh, here." He dug into his pockets and tossed something at her .Myo caught it and saw that it was her pendant. "I got it before Kurama could. He's not a bad guy, just like shinny stuff."  
  
She smiled as he said good night and left. She rested it under her pillow and snuggled underneath the blankets. Falling asleep, Myo failed to see a pair of glowing red eyes outside her window and that she was glowing silver.  
  
What a way to end her birthday.

* * *

FANG: hey! I rhymed at that last part, cool!  
  
HIEI: hn. it was short.  
  
FANG: I made Kuwabar's IQ up 10%!  
  
KUWABARA: so what's my total?  
  
FANG: 10%!  
  
HIEI: not much of a difference...  
  
FANG: exactly! please review!


	3. DREAM

FANG: here is the next chappie!

MYU: not all that good, but hey.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own YYH!!

* * *

Dream

In her dream, Myu was a little girl in a sandbox, building an ordinary sandcastle in the park. A boy about her same age sat next to her helping. They were no more than four and five.

"Hey, why did you help me with those meanies?" asked the cute little boy with orange hair.

The girl looked at him. "Duh! Because we're best friends!"

"You mean, we're friends? Best friends?" asked the boy hopefully.

"Of course, best friends forever and ever!"

Suddenly the scene changed. The two friends now stood in front of each other.

"Do you really have to go?" asked the little boy sadly hanging his head down. The little girl nodded her head. "Yeah. But...," she held out her small hand, "that still doesn't mean we can't stop being best friends."

The boys lifted his head tears brimming down his face. "Really?"

"Really really." The girl smiled at him, hand still out. The boy sniffled and smiled weakly and took her hand into a firm shake.

"I'll find you one day."

"Hm. I would like that." She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the check. The boy blushed. "Ew! What was that for!"

"That's my gift to you! So that means you have to give it back to me, someday," the girl said smiling and turned around running down the park road. "Remember, forever and ever!"

The little boy waved goodbye to his first and best friend. "I'll find you...no matter what."

**Reality**

Myu woke with a start and sat up straight in bed. That dream again. She's been having the same dream for about a month now, but why? That boy seemed too familiar yet she couldn't put her finger on it. He always ended up saying the same thing after every dream, 'I'll find you...no matter what.'

Slowly she looked around the dark room and her eyes rested on a clock, 4:00 A.M.

'Aw, man. It's barely day break," she groaned mentally making an annoyed grunt in her throat. Since that seemed the only thing she could do for now since her voice was gone, grunt and maybe hum.

With her body still sore and hurting, Myu slowly got of bed. She walked carefully, using her hands along the wall to guide her, made her way to the dresser where her newly sown Kimono was resting. She got dressed, keeping in mind of her half-torn torso, and got her pendant from under the pillow and placed it around her neck. She suddenly noticed that it was glowing.

'Huh? Weird, it never did that before,' she thought going towards the door. 'I need some things from home, but I don't want the others to come...'

The pendant glowed brighter and the light surrounded her. In a flash she disappeared from the room and reappeared in front of her house.

'What?!' she cried thoughtfully sweat dropping. 'How did I get here?' she looked at her pendant as the light went back into it and faded. 'I'm home and the pendant brought me here. Does that mean, there's more to this than it seems?'

Confused and ignoring the pain that screamed at her body, Myu made her way towards the big house. It was quiet, to quiet as she opened the door and entered. The whole place was a totally trashed. The pictures on the wall were torn and thrown down, bits and pieces of wood, glass and broken dishes with a little piece of torn up carpet dotted the floor and stairs.

Myu shook her head. Who could do such a thing? She climbed the stairs watching out for broken glass. 'Someone was searching for something,' she thought as she walked down the corridor, 'and by the looks of it, they didn't find it.'

She gasped as she entered her room. 'No, way!'

It was not trashed! It hadn't even been touched! Unlike the rest of the house. Looking around she saw her duffel which she had taken out because her parents had said that they were going off to America as part as her gift. She sighed, they were dead and she an orphan, what a wonderful birthday gift.

Myu walking over to her bag, she started to pack all the things she would need. Clothes, undergarments, personal hygiene (ANyou know, that personal stuff and other necessities like a hairbrush and stuff) and she packed her viola along with little things, like a picture of her family.

She went back to her closet and opened it wider only to jump back in fright. Something moved among the bundle of clothes. A pair of silver glowing eyes appeared followed by an animal figure.

'Nigro!' she exclaimed making a happy sound like a giggle.

The animal gave a small deep growl. She had forgotten about Nigro when he tried to help her escape. He was black all over with silver eyes and at the tips of his fox ears. He had a tail of a wolf and a body like a jaguar. In plain English, he was 1/3 fox, 1/3 jaguar, and 1/3 wolf, a weird kind of breed. He was way bigger than she was, in size and height, heck she could even ride him and sometimes did for his daily walks.

FANG: yes, I made her short, really short but not as short as Genkai mind you, she reaches Hiei's shoulders. Sorry! ;)

She giggled as he rubbed against her cheeks affectionately. Myu could tell that he was worried about her, his eyes showed nothing but concern. Not knowing his true animal species didn't bother her, all she knew that he was special and was a gift to her when she was little. She loved him dearly.

Clenching her pendant in one hand and using the other to support on Nigro, they walked out of the room with the duffel bag secured on Nigro's back. He nudged at her bandages and she looked at him in the eyes again. He wanted to know if she was okay, he was very protective of her, even chased away the boys, but she didn't mind though (ANin this fic, yeah...but in real life, kill the dang thing!). One time, he bit a guy in the butt to reveal that he wore heart underwear.

'I'm alright,' she told him rubbing his head. 'T's not my body that hurts but my heart.'

They both left the house, not wanting to see the corpses, if there was any, of her parents. They walked out onto the front yard. Myu suddenly stopped and picked some nearby roses from her mother's garden.

Nigro sat next to her as she arranged them in a bouquet and placed them under a great cherry tree, the same one her family always sat under. It was five feet from the front yard, close to the forest that surrounded her home.

'So many memories,' she thought sadly kneeling down and placing both her palms together bowing her head. Nigro did the same thing out of respect for his dead masters. They both said their own silent prayer.

When she was done, Nigro nudged her again, saddened also. The lost of all of this was a heavy toll on both of them, it would take a while to heal. She loved her parents deeply.

Myu was just about to get up when she heard a voice from behind her.

"My, my, aren't we a bit late out tonight?" it was male.

The voice sent shivers down her spine. Nigro spun around and took a defensive stance, baring out his canines and growling.

"And to think, I had your parents killed and you made it out alive. Guess I'll have to do it then."

She slowly turned around and....

* * *

FANG: okay, this chappie wasn't all great, but at least its okay.sorry its so short though.

MYU: I have a strange life.

FANG: don't we all.

NIGRO: please review.

FANG & MYU: he **_talked_**!!!!


	4. Remebrance

FANG: here's the next chappie! Please enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DON NOT OWN YYH!!! But I do own candy.

* * *

Remembrance

The gang walked out of the portal onto the hard forest ground and looked around. Everything seemed peaceful and okay.

"Where to first?" asked Yusuke looking around. Hiei's forehead glowed and he frowned annoyed. "I can't get through."

"Well, I guess we have to scout the area," Kurama said. He gazed through the trees and pointed towards something. "Let's try that mansion over there."

"Well, we better hurry up and get there," Kuwabara chattered. Rubbing his hands on his shoulders. "I got the tingly feeling."

"You always get the tingly feeling," commented Yusuke heading towards the house followed by the others.

**Cherry tree**

The figure came closer to the girl on the ground.

"To answer your question earlier, my name is Kamei and I was sent to retrieve your pendant."

Myu gasped. So, that's why the house was wrecked. He was looking for the pendant. 'Well, he won't have it! I'm still alive!' she struggled to her feet, her legs shaking underneath her. Leaning on the tree of support and trying to catch her breath, Myu glared at the man before her. He won't win.

He smirked at her. "I hopped that you liked my present I sent you, to bad it didn't kill you though."

A growl escaped her throat making him raise an eyebrow. He took another step closer. "To bad, a lovely maiden such as your self shouldn't be wasted."

Kamei suddenly reached out and grabbed her around the neck, lifting the fragile girl off the ground. Myu gasped as her eyes widened in shock. Kamei tightened his grip and grinned. "Give it to me."

"No!" screamed My as a burst of silver energy erupted from her body and knocked Kamei back into the dirt.

**The Gang**

Kuwabara suddenly stopped. "Did you guys see that?"

"See what?" asked Yusuke turning around to face him. Kuwabara shook his head.

"That wave of energy, it was coming from Myu!" yelled Kuwabara breaking off into a run where he saw the energy. How couldn't they see it? Did they feel it like he did?

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled running after him followed by Kurama and Hiei.

**Cherry tree**

Kamei cursed as he stood up from the blast. "Why you little-! So…it does work!"

Myu felt like she was floating in air. This feeling was so calming, yet deep down she felt an evil presence. She heard a voice, someone was calling her, but it was so far away. She plopped to the ground again breathing heavily. That took all of her strength, whatever _that_ was.

Myu tried to sit up.

Kamei's eyes were filled with mischievous and anger. He chuckled. "Poor Myu."

She growled in her throat again. 'Bastard.'

He grinned and reached into his coat and pulled out a long sword. It gleamed in the moonlight. "This should end it."

He charged at you with his sword raised. Myu clenched her eyes tight, waiting for the end.

"SPIRIT GUN!" a ball of blue energy came towards him. He jumped into the air dodging the attack. His eye darted towards the trees. "Who dares?!"

"We do." Yusuke stepped out of the shadows. Soon Kuwabara who held an orange spirit sword followed him, then Hiei carrying his katana and lastly Kurama stepped out holding a rose.

Myu felt a smile cross her face. She felt like jumping up and down but at the moment couldn't move very well. 'Hiei! Yusuke! Kurama and Kuwabara! You all came!'

Kamei hissed at the detectives. "Stay back, this is none of your concern!"

"That's where your mistaken, if a friend of ours is in trouble, then it is our business," Kurama said in a cool yet deadly voice.

Kamei sneered at them, then started chanting with his palms stretched to the sides. The started to become fuzzy around his hands glowed red. Suddenly a hoard of demons appeared before them.

"I have no time for this! I came here to save my love and no ones gonna stop me!" Kuwabara cried dramatically. You couldn't help but sweet drop along with everyone else. 'Whose girl?'

The demons charged and the fight began. Hiei sliced through them like butter, Yusuke used his fists with his spirit energy, Kurama's rose had transformed into a whip and was slashing at them and Kuwabara went for Kamei.

Myu watched in awe as she saw them fight. Hiei's agility was astounding, Kurama's moves were graceful yet deadly and Yusuke's strength was awesome. Kuwabara on the other hand, was only able to swing his sword around and land a few small cuts on Kamei.

Then a small growl reached her ears. 'Nigro!' Myu exclaimed looking over at the battered animal trying to get up. Using the battle as not to draw attention to herself, she silently made her way towards him, crawling on all fours since she couldn't walk.

When she reached him her arms instantly wrapped around his neck lovingly. 'Nigro, I thought you were hurt.' He licked her face in a way telling her that he was all right and that he was more worried about her.

A demon near by saw her and charged claws raised.

"Shit!" Yusuke finished punching the demon he was fighting and looked over at the demon. "Myu!"

She looked up and gasped as the demon was right in front of her. It had its arm raised ready to strike when Nigro leaped into the air and closed his fangs around the demons neck. Blood gushed out as the lifeless body fell to the ground. Nigro was standing their, blood dripping from his mouth.

Hiei had finished killing his group of demons and so did Yusuke and Kurama. Kuwabara was still fighting Kamei and he was losing to.

"That baka is going to get himself killed, " Hiei said watching the two of them fight. He smirked. "Perfect."

Kuwabara lashed down at Kamei who just blocked and let a burst of his energy from his hands. It instantly hit him causing him to grunt as he was knocked back into the dirt at Myu's feet.

"You weakling. You're not even worth my time," Myu said rather bored. He looked at you and smirked. Myu shivered under his gaze.

He turned towards the other remaining three and snapped his fingers. The ground shook around them as tentacles shot up and gripped themselves around them.

"What the?!" struggled Yusuke in the creatures grip. "This is cheating!"

"Yusuke this it no time to argue weather, ugh, if the game if fair or not," grunted Kurama trying to get loose.

Hiei growled. "Stupid baka onna. If she hadn't left we wouldn't be in this predicament!"

Myu crawled over to the unconscious body. 'Are you alright?'

Kuwabara slowly opened his eyes and gazed up at her. She had tears in her eyes. He smiled goofy at her. "Now I remember who you are, my friend."

Myu felt shock spread through her as she looked down at him. This felt like dejave to her and couldn't help but smile as she realized it to. That's why she was shaving all of though dreams after all these years. It was he, the boy who had promised to find her. Kazuma Kuwabara, her childhood friend. 'You finally found me. After all this time.'

Satisfied with his catch, Kamei looked towards the other two. "How cute, a couple that's going tot die together."

Myu glared at him. She was sick and tired of running, of not being useful as others suffered for her benefits. For her fights. Even with her body against like hell she was able to stand up and face him. She started to glow silver.

"What a pathetic effort. You can hardly stand and yet you want to challenging me?" asked Kamei amused.

Kamei smirked and held up his hands. A ball of dark energy shaped. He laughed evilly. "Die!"

Myu stood her ground as Kuwabara was behind her yelling, "Get down!"

She ignored him as the ball energy came at her head on. A voice suddenly appeared into her head and told her, 'Hold out your hand,' she did just that, 'and say…'

"Spirit Shield!" a small ball of silver appeared in her palms. It exploded around Nigro, Kuwabara and her creating a shield.

Kamei staggered back amazed. "You blocked my attack!" he started to sweat. "No matter, I'll just kill you now!" he ran at her.

Myu's eyes glowed silver. "Celestial Energy!"

The attack hit him full force in the shape of an arrow. It struck his heart and cried out in pain. He fell backwards turning into a pile a dust. The wind blew whatever was left of him away.

Myu felt the energy sap back into her and she collapsed. The tentacles withered away and dropped the boys. Yusuke ran over to her and helped her sit up. Kuwabara got up and knelt down next to her. "Is she…?"

"No, she'll live," Kurama informed coming over to them. He looked down at the tired girl. "Amazing, all that energy was coming from her."

"She's obliviously not human," Hiei stated sheathing his katan. "She killed an A class demon."

"Yeah," Yusuke commented. Slowly Myu opened her eyes and gazed at them all, apology was swimming on her face. 'I'm sorry. Please forgive me.'

Nigro limped towards his master and growled at the boys surrounding her. He didn't like them. Myu sighed. 'Nigro, stop that. They are friends.'

"What is that thing?" asked Yusuke looking at the beast before him. Kurama looked equally puzzled. "I have never seen a creature like this before."

"We should carry her back to Kurama," Hiei said getting agitated at how they were all just dawdling.

Kuwabara picked her up bridal style. "No way! Myu's is going to get some rest. She's in no condition to travel."

"And amazingly he is right," Yusuke said standing up. Kuwabara turned around and head back towards the house with the others following him, including Nigro who didn't seem to keen on a guy carrying his master that way.

Apparently Yusuke's communicator got broken during the fight so he couldn't call for a portal. So for the night they stayed at Myu's house. Kurama cleaned her wounds much to Kuwabara's protest.

"She's a girl and all I'm saying is a girl should get bandaged by one!" he exclaimed. Kurama tied the last bandage and placed her in her bed. " I assure you, I am not like that. I am only fixing her wounds."

'Speak for yourself,' Youko said.

Kuwabara mumbled something and excited the room. Myu fell asleep in her room with Nigro by her bedside. Little did she know that her pendant had disappeared?

* * *

FANG: who, what, when, where, and why?

MYU: huh?

FANG: exactly! Oh! Please tell me the birthdays of Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara. That info is really important and I won't continue unless I get them!


	5. IMPORTANT

FANG: okay, important, very important announcement!

First of all, I would like to say that I really appreciate your reviews, yes even the crazy killer pink bunnies ones, with the 'if you don't continue I'll get you' threats and what not. Secondly, since you all very know that its basically taking me forever to update, I wanted you all to know that there is a reason for that. One: because I have school and must study and only allowed on the computer during the weekend. Two: my parents. And three: way to busy! I try really hard to type as much as I could, but it seems I have to much stories -.-

So I decided that you, the reviewers must pick two stories for me to continue (I might pick one out of personal interest). The others will be put on hold till later. You must clarify why you want me to continue that pacific story, and if it's a good enough answer, I will continue it. Updates, I will try as much as I am able.

PLEASE DON'T BE MAD! I am truly sorry for the long waits; I know how you feel! Especially if you want something to read! But understand I have a life to live! MOST of you SHOULD understand!

Another note, I will be posting the stories you picked on as well.

And please, when I ask for information please give! I need info on:

The Four Saint Beasts assignment (words, descriptions, and what they say).

The birthdays of the YYH characters.

I think that's all, but I will say if I need anymore.

Well, that's all I basically wanted to say to you guys. So…see ya later!

FANG: Names will be mentioned for stories and chapters will be dedicated to those who give sufficient information+)


	6. The END

Yes, yes it is me, I am back from the grave zombies noise

I guess I should tell you the bad news first. takes deep breath I'M STOPPING MY STORIES!!!

#atomic bomb falls on readers#

I can't say Im sorry because that would be lying. I havent updated in almost a year! (maybe more) and I'm typing my old stories but starting something else that I wont post via internet. So the sad, sad truth is I'm shuting down.

Oh, I'll still read anime stories, but as posting them...

Dust to dust, and ashes to ashes...

I am sorry to the beta readers whom I did sent some things too, but never replied.

Want to know why I'm not doing any more stories? I have a life now, in tweleve grade and I need to concetrate into getting into a college. MAYBE I'll continue in college, as something as a past time, but anything besides that-

NUCLEAR WAR CLEARING!!!

So fair thee well my viewers, your loyatly to me has been grand! I will miss you all, which is the truth, but the outside world bekons and...and my parents caught posting my stories when they said I shouldnt post my ideas via internet incase someone steals them :3

LOVE and GOODBYE!

#goes off marching into sunset, gun and helmet in hand#


End file.
